Sapphire Black
Sapphire Black is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined counterpart is Samuel Black. History Early Life Sapphire Black was born on August 10, 1990 to Sean and Asuka Black in La Push, Washington. Unfortunately, her aunt Sarah died in a tragic car crash along with her parents. Her current guardian is her uncle, Billy Black. She can speak fluently in Japanese at the age of 4. Throughout childhood and adolescence, Sapphire's three best friends were Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, and Jacob Black. All four attended school on the La Push reservation. During childhood, she and her cousins, Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends and Bella remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When she was 10 years old, Sarah died in a tragic car crash. Years later, Rebecca got married and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as she finished high school. Since her cousins were away, she became her uncle's company at home along with Jacob, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, she did not resent taking care of her uncle; in fact, she enjoyed his company, though she refused to believe in her family legends and traditions When the Cullens first moved to Forks, Sapphire did not understand her uncle's aversion. After awhile, she began tuning out most of what Billy said, Twilight Sapphire transferred from La Push High School to Forks High School to be close to Bella Swan as her father suggested. Her granduncle agree with Billy Black saying that Sapphire will keep a close eye on Bella and the Cullens. New Moon TBA Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Physical appearance Sapphire is half-Native American/half Japanese female who stands at 5'8 ft. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Wolf form As a wolf, Sapphire is about 9 feet in length, has grey fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the third fastest and the third largest in Sam's pack. Wolf abilities * Phasing - Sapphire can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Sapphire being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Sapphire has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Sapphire comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Sapphire can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Sapphire has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Relationships Sam Uley Sam Uley is Sapphire's former alpha leader. Sam play with Sapphire when she was born. Sam is the one that help Sapphire control her temper and phasing. She obey Sam with any orders that Sam tells her to do along with her brother, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater. Jacob Black Jacob Black is Sapphire's cousin. When she was little, Jacob was born and she took care of him. Jacob and Sapphire are very close to each other. Sapphire couldn't tell Jacob about her disappearance until he joins the pack. Billy Black Billy Black is Sapphire's disabled uncle, and an elder of the Quileute council. Bella Swan TBA Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Sapphire's vampire friend from Forks, Washington. When Sapphire came to Forks High School as a transfer student, Edward can hear her thoughts and noticed that Sapphire is from La Push. Edward and Sapphire aren't best friends at first because her tribe and Cullen clan's treaty. Paul Lahote TBA Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is Sapphire's best friend and Seth's sister. Leah play with Sapphire when Sapphire was born. Sapphire couldn't tell Leah or Seth about her disappearance until Eclipse. Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is Sapphire's best friend and Leah's brother. When Sapphire was little, Seth was born and she took care of her. Sapphire couldn't tell Leah or Seth about her disappearance until Eclipse. Quil Ateara V Quil Ateara V is Sapphire's second cousin. When Sapphire was little, Quil Ateara V was born and she took care of him. Sapphire couldn't tell Quil about her disappearance until Eclipse. Appearances * Twilight * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Trivia * See Also * Black line * Uley pack * Black pack * Sapphire Black/Quotes Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:Twilight Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Shape-shifters